


can't take my eyes off of you

by Bondmaiden



Series: Panties x Kuroko [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Lingerie, M/M, Post-Match, that's all you need to know about this fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondmaiden/pseuds/Bondmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is supposed to be all right after Winter Cup Finals. Only, Akashi discovers that it's not.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i> He lets himself become the first one to break it off, choosing to follow the dripping trail of sweat beading Kuroko’s neck, down to his partially exposed torso of deliciously glowing skin, slipping between the dip of his flat navel and bellybutton, going further southwards where Akashi sees the sharp jut of Kuroko’s hipbone when his basketball shorts ride too low and—</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> so God help me, i've always wanted to write this. finally got the push from [manaorin](www.manaorin.tumblr.com) and [akashikuroko](www.akashikuroko.tumblr.com) to work on it. i don't even put in effort for plot anymore ha ha ha. //dies

It’s over. 

Everything they’ve been fighting for, all year long, it’s over. 

The match wears him out more than he thinks, it shows with how his muscles seem to throb under the exertion, and the sticky sweat dampens his jersey, clinging onto his back. He’s not the only one feeling it after the buzzer rings through the court. Nebuya’s grunting heavily under his breath, Reo’s tipped his head back and raking a hand through his limp hair, Hayama’s leaning most of his weight onto his right leg, and even Mayuzumi’s glaring at the score board, huffing under his breath.

But no matter, the inevitable end has already reached them. 

Akashi is content with the match, no matter how it turned out. 

He believes that Kuroko, too, feels the same way he does.

On the other side of the court, Kagami gets all sorts of back slaps from his teammates, who are evidently proud of his performance. The cheer from Seirin’s bench is amazing, a show of support for the duo who coordinated their attacks without faltering, and Akashi can’t help but to smile fondly when he catches Kuroko gazing at him from the distance. The aftermath of their intense fight shows prominently on Kuroko’s features, where he’s doused in sweat as well, matted bangs sticking to his forehead, standing with a bit of a slouch in his posture. 

Akashi watches him, watches Kuroko watching him, and Seirin’s shadow fists the hems of his jersey. He lifts it, the material rucked up from his motion, and—without breaking their established eye contact—dabs his sweaty neck with it. It might’ve seemed like a casual gesture in the beginning, because that’s what most basketball players do; Akashi’s done it, Nebuya’s done it, Mayuzumi’s done it, anyone who’s sweated a bucket has probably done it before, but when Kuroko’s purposefully maintaining their shared gazing, that’s when Akashi thinks something’s up.

Right.

He lets himself become the first one to break it off, choosing to follow the dripping trail of sweat beading Kuroko’s neck, down to his partially exposed torso of deliciously glowing skin, slipping between the dip of his flat navel and bellybutton, going further southwards where Akashi sees the sharp jut of Kuroko’s hipbone when his basketball shorts ride too low and—

—then he blinks. 

There’s a lacy white thing—it taunts him because it’s there on Kuroko when it shouldn’t even be there, its thin strap slung over Kuroko’s hip innocently like that’s what all teen boys wear. Soaked with sweat, it’s almost transparent now. That isn’t a new, feminine design for a pair of boxers, is it? Akashi thinks he’s still sane enough to spot the difference between a pair of girlish panties and boring striped boxers, thank you very much. Definitely not post-match exhaustion catching up to his brain. So why—

And that’s when it hits Akashi hard on the nose rivalling a basketball hurling at him in full speed, the epiphany that all the while when they’re busy doing manly passing, manly tossing, manly shouting at each other during the match three minutes ago—

—Kuroko’s been wearing lacy, innocently white panties all along.

Kuroko’s been wearing lacy, innocently white panties all along, even when he sweeps past Kagami for that Quasi-Emperor Eye confrontation. 

All of that.

In _panties._

Throat suddenly dry with images of white panties on Kuroko and unanswerable questions of _when did he start_ and _was it back in Teiko?_ and _I don’t think so_ and _I didn’t see it in the locker room those days_ , Akashi wills himself to look up and meet Kuroko’s eyes once more. The phantom player is still absorbed in drying his sweat, the languid pat on his neck blurring into something else altogether in Akashi’s distant mind, but Kuroko knows. Oh, he _knows_ , but he’s still feigning ignorance as he turns around, finally facing his teammates.

The raucous cheer of the crowd muted instantly within Akashi’s head.

The lacy white panties makes a comeback with something striking: a frilly blue ribbon peeking out from the top of Kuroko’s shorts. And neither of his teammates noticed it—or they’ve long come to terms with Kuroko’s preferences.

At that precise moment, Akashi’s world comes to a shattering halt.

**Author's Note:**

>  **BONUS:**  
>  “You’re sure that Kuroko’s wearing panties, right? That’s why you’re having this boner, right? You’re not having a boner because we’re changing right in front of you now, right?”
> 
> Akashi stares at the bulge tenting his shorts, in the locker room in front of the intense stares of Rakuzan starters, and sighs heavily. First thing on his list to do by Monday morning: apply for a transfer to Seirin where he’ll be able to play with Kuroko—
> 
> —and to confirm whether or not that cheeky shadow wears panties on a daily basis. 
> 
> That or someone will be ambushed in Seirin's locker room after this.


End file.
